Munehisa Iwai
|englishva= }} Munehisa Iwai is a character in Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5'' / Royal: Supporting Character; Hanged Man Confidant **''Persona 5 (Manga) / Mementos Mission'': Cameo **''Persona 5 The Animation'' Design Munehisa is a middle-aged man with gray hair, faint stubble, sideburns and earrings. A tattoo of a gecko is on the left side of his neck near the back. He usually has a lollipop in his mouth. He wears a gray hat with yellow ear defenders, a black turtleneck sweater, a long gray coat with a red peace symbol on it, blue jeans and dark boots. Profile ''Persona 5'' Munehisa Iwai is the owner of the airsoft shop, "Untouchable" in Shibuya. When the protagonist asks him about the "real" firearms, Iwai shows interest in his motive, says he dislikes the police and offers to supply the real stuff in exchange for the protagonist assisting him in shady activities. He is responsible for the selling of weaponry used by the party, the pawning of items found in Palaces, and when the Phantom Thieves steal a treasure, they pawn the treasure off to him. Building up a Confidant with him makes him offer a discount for the protagonist. Iwai grew up with a single mother who lived a self-destructive lifestyle, and the lack of a loving family led him to quickly join the Yakuza. There, he became sworn brothers with Tsuda in the Hashiba, who is now a rival of his. Several years ago, Iwai was approached by a woman who attempted to sell him her infant son for drug money; when he refused, she abandoned her son and fled. Iwai subsequently adopted the baby and named him Kaoru. Not wanting his son to suffer the way he did as a child, he was forced back into civilian life and runs Untouchable to support him. Iwai did not have the heart to tell Kaoru about his past or how his father was involved with the Yakuza, instead telling him that he was a family friend who adopted him after his parents died in a car crash. After Mementos starts appearing in the real world, Iwai wonders what's going on and worries about Kaoru. Confidant Iwai's Confidant can be available as early as May 6th, however, it has a very steep requirement to commence. The protagonist must have at least Level 4 Guts (Dauntless) to start this Confidant, and it's very likely that, on the first playthrough, the Confidant would only be commenced in the final third of the game or not at all. To advance this Confidant past Rank 7, the protagonist's Guts need to be maxed out. Raising the rank of this Confidant will also raise the protagonist's Proficiency. Iwai's story revolves around his job as a storeowner handling special orders and his responsibility as a single father taking care of Kaoru. The protagonist is sent as a personal lookout for Iwai as he helps him out with a deal involving his oath-brother Tsuda who has been extorting him to do illegal firearms customization for a massive deal. As the Confidant goes on, the deal becomes heated when Tsuda threatens the life of Iwai and the Phantom Thieves are tasked with stealing Tsuda's heart. Tsuda repents as he shows how he felt like he was losing his place in his organization to younger members. After sorting the problem involving Tsuda, Masa attempts to take advantage of the fact that Tsuda dropped out of the deal and threatens the life of his son and reveals the truth that his mother abandoned him. Iwai finally gains the confidence to acknowledge to Kaoru as his son and Tsuda turns the tables on the situation as Masa is taken into custody by Tsuda for snitching on them. At the end of the confidant, Iwai gains the full trust of his son and is given a Gekko pin, which symbolizes the protection of one's home and family. Following the protagonist's imprisonment in juvenile hall, if the protagonist completes his confidant, Iwai uses his Yakuza contacts to ensure the protagonist isn't bothered while in prison. Iwai's farewell gift to the protagonist on the last day after maxing his Confidant is a Gekko Pin, which allows access to all gun customization options, even the discount, once the protagonist starts his Confidant. Gallery Trivia *Munehisa Iwai as an equipment dealer and gun customizer references (今井 宗久) from Japanese , a favor of the warlord Oda Nobunaga and was rewarded the commission to manufacture firearms for the clan. This is further supported by Munehisa's adopted son Kaoru (薫) and sworn brother Akimitsu Tsuda (津田 利光) who share the names with Imai's biological son (宗薫) and friend (津田 宗及). *Unused data in the game's coding indicate that it is intended to be possible to doubt or break Iwai's confidant, which is scrapped in the final game. If this happens, the protagonist cannot customize any guns. Category:Persona 5 Characters Category:Persona 5 Allies Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Hanged Man Arcana Category:Persona 5 Royal Characters Category:Vendors